tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Frosty
Frosty is a BLU Engineer conceptualized by Icy guy2. His theme is [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZwY8_nMpvI Stop Hanging DJs] from No More Heroes. Appearance Frosty appears as a BLU Engineer wearing the Badlands Bandit set, The Snow Machine, and the Snow Stompers. Backstory Born to a nurse and a mercenary, Frosty had an odd upbringing. His father disappeared under mysterious circumstances, leaving his mother both shocked and determined to make her son a good man. She would often give his son books about craftsmanship, engineering, science, survival, and combat. Frosty would read these books often, sometimes at inappropriate moments. Once as a teenager, Frosty's Freak heritage activated sporadically, causing him to freeze a crow. His mother, terrified, attempted to shoot Frosty. She missed, and in a fit of blind rage, Frosty froze and tore off her legs, leaving her a paraplegic. Frosty ran away and came upon a deserted subway tunnel. Using his skills of survival and the various sciences, he eventually managed to create a machine that could control his powers and a suit of armor. From then on, Frosty became a mercenary, encountering various Freaks along the way. Sometime later, he was approached by Ironus. Having mistaking him for a fellow cyborg due to his armor, he befriended him and subsequently helped him on his current mission. Personality and Behavior Frosty behaves crude and is almost brutish in nature, approaching people in a straightforward manner, disregarding potential dangers. This is suprising, as he is clearly intelligent. When occasionally talking, he speaks in a ridiculously deepened, almost incomprehensible manner, presumably due to frostbite having damaged his vocal chords at some point. The small amount understandable things he says are only straighforward threats and taunts. Frosty is a mercenary, having worked for a variety of benefactors over the years. When working, he acts straighforward, ignoring the environment around him and focusing on a mission. This can be either very effective or extremely ineffective. When not working, he resides in his subway tunnel, modifying his equipment. In terms of personality, Frosty is opportunistic and self-centered. He gladly takes assasination missions, has no allies aside from Ironus, and cares nothing for others. He once slaughtered twenty people just for five dollars. Sometimes, Frosty may even take a job out of boredom, showing his callousness for other people. However, unlike many others in his line of work, Frosty prefers effectiveness to pointless brutality. This means that he does not get sadistic pleasure out of killing people, but he has no quarrel with performing brutal actions if necessary. Powers and Abilities Frosty wears a set of overalls covered by a makeshift set of body armor. His modified apparal is strong enough to resist small arms fire and damage from basic physical weaponry (i.e. combat knives, baseball bats, machetes and the like). Additionally, his helmet can protect him from headshots from lower-level rifles. Despite his disposition towards violence, he is able to perform basic level repairs and maintenance on his equipment. Frosty is an incredibly skilled unarmed fighter, he is particularly adept at grappling and throwing his enemies. When fighting, he uses crude and straightforward punches to attempt to exhaust his opponent down. When finally weakened, he grabs and throws them across the environment as hard as he can. He occasionally also tries to chocke them and subsequently uses his only freakish ability to finish them off, "Dry Ice". Somehow, Frosty can create dry ice from his left hand. He cannot use this for ranged purposes, nor can he freeze people solid, instead he utilizes this ability in meele combat. He grabs an enemy by the throat with his left arm and creates dry ice with his hand. This causes high levels of frostbite due to extremely low temperatures. If the enemy isn't strong enough, Frosty can hold them in place for an extended amount of time, oftentimes to the point of death. Faults and Weaknesses * As mentioned before, he is very straightforward. Not only is his fighting style ridiculously easy to pinpoint, but the fact that he ignores his environment leaves him open to dangerous ambushes. Additionally, his belligerent nature often causes him to pick fights against tougher enemies. * Moreover, many people have tricked him by acting as if they have work for him and then subsequently escaping. * When fighting a group of Freaks, Frosty is at a severe disadvantage. His "Dry Ice" attack is suited to only one opponent, and takes around ten seconds to kill one target. In that time span, other Freaks can inflict massive amounts of damage to him. * Despite his apparal granting him a decent amount of protection from basic blunt damage and small arms fire, big guns and cunning or skilled melee fighters can more or less decimate him. * If his Snow Machine is damaged, Frosty will lose control of his powers and his entire body can spontaneously freeze solid. This is only temporary, however. Trivia * The amount of frostbite he inflicts on someone can, ironically, create a "steaming" effect similar to burning their skin. Category:Engineers Category:Elementals Category:Concepts made by Icy guy2 Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:BLU Team